


Trade

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, reverse au, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Reverse AU! Victor's kind of a ho, Yuri's kind of uptight, but when you spend a billion hours training with someone, you kinda get to know each other. NC-17, ages in this fic are Victor (19) and Yuri (23) if you need to know.





	1. Chapter One

Yuri had a little bit of an unexpected problem. He’d been coaching Victor for a month now in his first year of retirement from competition and this boy was absolutely killing him. He hadn’t come to Russia out of any romantic inclinations. He’d come because Victor was an amazing skater, but he had some problems with his confidence on the ice, which was weird because he was a little bit of an egomaniac off of it, but it made Yuri want to work with him. It reminded him of how he’d been himself when he was a young skater.  
Last year, Victor’s senior debut hadn’t gone so well, but Yuri loved how he moved to music and he knew that he had such amazing potential. With the right coach, Yuri thought that he could be a real star. He hadn’t known what a fan of his own Victor was though, so his first day at the rink in St. Petersburg when he’d come to ask him about it, Victor had kind of fainted, but he’d also said yes to letting Yuri coach him.   
They trained like crazy the last four weeks, spending eight hours at the rink on every week day and eating almost every meal together just to get to know each other. Being only twenty-three himself and Victor being nineteen, they actually got along super well. Victor was funny and witty and he had that long silver hair that hung past his hips. Yuri was having a serious problem with his heart pounding around him and it didn’t help that Victor seemed to be the worlds biggest flirt. Yuri noticed he slept around a lot too, always showing up to practice with new hickies or scratch marks.   
“Yuri.” Victor panted, stepping off the ice and hunching forward with his hands on his knees. “I’m exhausted. No more today, okay?”  
“Okay.” Yuri shrugged. “You worked hard today. Want me to drive you home?”  
“Um… Actually, do you want to come over for a little while? The apartment’s so empty and I get bored.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Of course not.” Victor laughed. “It’s you.”  
“I don’t know. We should have an early day tomorrow.”  
“Aw please? We can have a movie night.”  
“I don’t know, Victor.”  
“You never have any fun.” Victor sighed. “Just for a little?”  
“Alright, but not too late.” Yuri relented, smiling although he felt guilty for being a little excited. He wasn’t bothered by their age difference, but he was definitely bothered about hurting Victor’s career with any kind of romantic scandal. He loved to spend time with Victor, so of course he was going to go, but he wasn’t going to give in to any of Victor’s flirting.   
“Awesome.” Victor gave him a quick hug then sat down on the bench to take his skates off, his hair falling in his eyes as he bent down. “Mm that’s good.” He sighed, stretching out his legs and arms. “Do you know where I put my shoes?”  
“They’re right next to you, Vitya.” Yuri laughed, loving the sound of that nickname Victor had told him he could use just last week.   
“Oh.” He blushed and tugged his sneakers on, tying them in messy knots before grabbing his skates and hopping up. “You driving?”  
“Yeah, come on.” Yuri cocked his head towards the exit and they walked out together. It was already dark, so they were the only people left at the rink and his car was the only one left in the lot. He slid into the drivers seat, watching as Victor slid into the passenger’s, then cranked the heat.   
“Mm.” Victor sighed as Yuri pulled out of the parking space. “I’ve been freezing all day.”  
“I think you left a jacket in my back seat if you want it.” Yuri blushed as he drove off towards Victor’s apartment complex. He’d memorized the way by now since he would usually drop Victor off after practice.   
Victor stretched back to grab the jacket and slid it on, smiling and hugging himself to savor the warmth. “I forgot about this.”   
Yuri glanced over and felt his heart jump a little bit. He looked really cute like that.   
They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence and went straight up to Victor’s apartment when they got there. It was kind of a big place for one nineteen year old. He had a huge living room with a flat screen and the world’s comfiest couch. He always wondered where he got all that shit from. Yuri shrugged his coat off and hung it on the hook by the door.   
“I’m gonna go change, just make yourself comfy.” Victor smiled, reaching up to tie his hair into a pony tail as he walked off to his bedroom. Yuri kicked his shoes off and sunk into the couch, sighing. He’d tired himself out pretty hard too. Victor’s first competition of the year was in two weeks and they’d started a little late in the offseason on Victor’s new routine, so Yuri was still out on the ice with him most of the day to help him get the choreography down.   
“Do you know what you want to watch?” Victor asked, walking out in a pair of shorts that cut off less than halfway down his thighs and a black tank top, his hair put up in a messy bun.   
“Uh, whatever you want.”   
“Are you like, a white, or a red wine kinda guy?”  
“Red?”  
“Good me too.” Victor laughed, reemerging with a wine bottle and two glasses. He set it all down on the coffee table and sat next to Yuri on the couch, sitting a little too close like he always seemed to do, his leg pressed against Yuri’s as he grabbed the TV remote and flipped to a random channel. “Here.” He leaned forward and poured a full glass for both of them, handing one to Yuri. “Don’t flip out if you spill anything. This stuff’s cheaper than it looks.”  
“How do you afford all this? I mean this place is nicer than mine and I just retired. Do your parents still pay for it all?”  
“Um…” Victor blinked and shrugged his shoulders, taking a long sip of wine. “I don’t really have any.”  
“Oh.” Yuri took a long gulp as well. Shit, why hadn’t he known that? “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” Victor took another sip and turned on some late night talk show.   
“Do you um… Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Maybe later.” Victor said with a soft smile. “You’ve only been here a few times. I want to have fun.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, his heart sinking a bit as he turned his attention back towards the TV. Shit he hoped he hadn’t hurt Victor’s feelings or something. He had no clue he was an orphan.   
They spent the next hour drinking. Yuri didn’t know what kind of wine it was, but it was the best he’d ever had and he was stressed about bringing up a touchy subject by accident, so he just kept drinking and so did Victor. Soon he stopped being self conscious about how close they were and just enjoyed it.   
“So do you want to know?” Victor asked in a drowsy voice, looking up at Yuri with big glassy eyes.   
“Huh?” Yuri hiccupped and set his fifth glass down. “Know what?”  
“Bout my parents.” Victor sighed. “No one ever really asked me before.”  
“Oh.” His face turned red. “I’m sorry for asking.”  
“No I’m glad you did because it’s kind of like no one else cares, you know?”   
“What happened?”  
“They kicked me out three years ago.” Victor said, putting his glass down too and leaning his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “I was old enough to be disowned, so they didn’t really hesitate.”  
“Why’d they do that?” Yuri frowned. “You’re amazing, how could anyone?”  
“They caught me having sex.” Victor snickered, burying his face in Yuri’s neck. “They were supposed to be out for a while having dinner, but they came home early and I was getting fucked by the boy who lived three doors down. They saw like everything. I was out on my ass the next day.”  
“Vitya.” Yuri breathed. “That’s terrible.”  
“Yeeeaah, but now I think it’s a little funny. Not a lot. But a little.” He nuzzled his cheek against Yuri’s shoulder. “They didn’t love me very much to begin with, so I wasn’t surprised.”  
“I’m so sorry, Victor.” Yuri said, wrapping his arms around the other boy and hugging him close. “That’s horrible. You deserve better than that.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course you do. How could you doubt that?”  
“I-I don’t know.” Victor’s voice wobbled. “I-I mean um… I couldn’t be worth that much if they threw me out without a second thought, right?”  
“Don’t ever say that.” Yuri squeezed him tighter. “You’re worth everything.”   
“I am not.” Victor sniffled, his eyes welling up. “I couldn’t even skate right last season just because I got stupid and nervous.”  
“Then we’ll work on it. Nothing makes you undeserving of love.” Yuri really was drunk, so he didn’t feel any of his usual inhibitions about being cheesy, or emotional. “Your parents are assholes. You deserve everything.”  
“Yuri.” Victor cried, his shoulders trembling as he hugged him back. “Fuck, I’m like a really weepy drunk, I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.”  
“You’re not being stupid.” Yuri cooed to him, rubbing his hand up and down Victor’s back as he wept quietly onto his shoulder. “Don’t ever let your confidence get shaken by your stupid parents. They’re idiots.”  
Victor pulled back and wiped his eyes, his mouth still quivering. “Sorry for getting weird. I-I just… I never really talked about that with anyone except for Chris, but he lives so far, I hardly ever see him and I still don’t have a lot of friends here.” He sniffled and gave Yuri’s thigh a squeeze. “Thanks for being so nice to me. W-What about you? Any deep dark secrets?” He flashed a little smile again and looked at Yuri with pink cheeks and his eyelashes all clumped together.   
“Well…” Yuri bit his lip. “You would laugh at me.”  
“What? No I won’t. Tell me.” Victor said, putting his hand on Yuri’s thigh and squeezing. “Please? Tell me. I wanna know stuff about you.”  
“I mean…” Yuri sighed and looked away. “I’m still a virgin.”  
“Really?!” Victor gasped. “But you’re like the best skater in the world! I-I thought you’d have been with dozens of people. How?”  
“I’m kind of insecure? I don’t know.” Yuri’s shoulders slumped. “I get too nervous and guys usually don’t like someone who gets all twitchy and anxious over everything, so I’ve never had a steady relationship.”  
“Aw Yuri.” Victor hugged him again. “Don’t let that get to you. A lot of people would be really, really happy to have you.”  
Yuri met his eyes for a moment, but tore his gaze away when he felt his face flash red. Nope. Even drunk, he was not going to let himself make a move on Victor, especially when he’d just been crying. “Thanks Vitya.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We’re at least friends, right?” Victor asked, flashing those giant blue eyes that made Yuri’s heart palpitate. “You’re not spending time with me just to try and be a good coach, yeah?”  
“I like spending time with you.” Yuri swallowed. “We’re friends, yeah.”  
“Okay.” Victor pulled back a little and just hugged his arm, keeping his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “That means a lot to me.”  
“We should probably stop drinking.”  
“Yeah.” He giggled. “Will you sleep on the couch with me? I’m really cozy.”  
“Um…”  
Victor laid down and put his head in Yuri’s lap, grinning up at him. “You’re really sweet you know? I mean I knew that from all your interviews and stuff, but you’re really, really nice Yuri. I like you.” He took Yuri’s hand and kissed the back of it, sending his heart to his throat. “I really, really like you.”  
Yuri took his hand away and blushed. “I should go home.”  
“What?” Victor’s face fell. “You can’t drive. Just stay here.”  
“N-No um, I think I should really go.” If he stayed, he couldn’t imagine not kissing this boy.   
“Please don’t.” Victor gulped, those puppy eyes making Yuri’s stomach flip. “I’m drunk and I get really lonely here. I just want to hang out with you, yeah? I’m not trying to be weird. I just want to lay here with you.”  
Yuri took a deep breath and nodded. Victor was right. He was too drunk to drive himself home and he shouldn’t leave Victor alone when he was just as drunk and just stopped crying. “Sorry, you’re right. I’ll stay the night.”  
“Thank you.” Victor let go of his hand and turned his head back towards the movie. “Is it okay for me to keep my head here?”  
“Yeah it’s fine.” Yuri said, resisting the urge to touch his hair. He wondered how much conditioner it took to make all of it so soft.   
“Thanks for coming here.” He said in a soft voice. “I really mean it when I say I get lonely. No one’s come here in months.”  
“You just debuted as a senior. I’m sure you’ll make some friends this year. It’s a new circuit.”  
“I guess.” Victor sighed. “Do you want to borrow something to sleep in? I have some stuff that’s too big. It might fit you.”  
“Yeah actually.” Yuri nodded, watching as Victor got up. He couldn’t help how his eyes drifted downwards. Those shorts left so little to the imagination.  
“I’ll be right back then.” Victor took a few shaky steps forward and stopped, giggling. “Shit give me a minute.”  
The rest of the night had a lot less of an emotional tone. Yuri changed into some of Victor’s pajamas and they spent most of the night laughing, watching stupid YouTube videos until they both passed out on the couch. The last thing Yuri remembered was lying down next to Victor under a big shared blanket, but instead of worrying so much about doing the wrong thing, he just relished in how Victor smelled and how much he wished they could just cuddle. But Victor’s career was more important than any kind of pining on Yuri’s part. He wanted to be Victor’s friend, but after this night, being his coach had to come first.


	2. Chapter Two

The time leading up to the Rostelecom Cup was grueling. They spent almost the entire day, every day on the ice. Yuri had struggled a lot with confidence himself and he knew that if Victor didn’t feel like he knew his routines better than the back of his hand, that he’d psych himself out.   
They were working together better now that they’d become closer, but that brought on new problems. Victor was always touching him, sitting close to him, lingering on hugs and Yuri loved the way it felt, but he knew the second he validated any of that sexual tension, they’d both fall head over heels. What kind of an asshole would he be if he asked Victor to be his prodigy then just dragged him into some kind of scandal about dating his coach?   
They were leaving for the competition in a week now. Victor knew his routines perfectly and when it was just Yuri around, he was skating flawlessly in practice, but even when just his old coach or some of the other members of Team Russia were at the rink, he would start to falter.   
“I can do it better.” Victor sighed as he skated back to where Yuri stood at the center of the ice. “I’m sorry.”  
“What are you apologizing for? You’re doing great. You’re starting the season with four quads, Vitya. That’s more than almost all your competitors.”  
“I guess.” He shrugged.   
“Why are you so down today?”  
“It’s nothing.” Victor reached up and took his hair down, shaking it out. “I think I’m just tired.”  
“Well you worked super hard. Do you want to just call it a day?”  
“No, it’s okay. I can keep going.”  
“Victor, I want you to work hard, but I don’t want you to kill yourself. You did great. Let’s just wrap it up.”  
“Okay.” Victor gave a weak nod and skated with Yuri back to the edge of the ice.   
Why is he so depressed today? Yuri figured he must be getting nervous with the competition coming up. It’d probably help if they went somewhere to relax. “Do you want to go hang out or something?”  
“No, um… I think I’m gonna go out on my own tonight. I’ll see you in the morning okay? I’m just gonna call an Uber.”  
“Oh.” Yuri blinked. Victor had never turned down an offer to hang out before. Did he do something to upset him earlier? “Are you okay?” Maybe he’d been pushing Victor too hard at practice.  
“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow at the same time.”  
Yuri stepped forward, expecting the usual goodbye hug Victor always gave, but instead the nineteen year old turn and left without noticing. Did I do something? They couldn’t afford for Victor to be distraught or anything before he started the season. If he messed up too bad, he’d lose faith in himself early on and all their work would be for nothing.   
He gave Victor some time to catch his ride and leave before he left the rink himself, trying to think what he could have said or done that might have hurt Victor’s feelings. He remembered he’d pulled away a little too fast earlier when Victor had put his hand on his knee, but that was a bit of a daily occurrence. Fuck, he felt horrible thinking he might have hurt Victor’s feelings some how. Maybe he’d take him out after practice tomorrow or something to try and fix it.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning, Yuri got to the rink as fast as he could, anxious to patch things up and maybe find out what he’d done wrong. A few minutes after nine, he figured Victor was running a little late, nothing too out of the ordinary, but when it got to be ten, he was worried. He tried calling, but only got Victor’s voicemail and he wasn’t replying to any of his texts. Yuri waited around until eleven when he decided to rush to Victor’s apartment to check on him, only to find him walking through the front doors as soon as he tried to leave.  
“Victor? Where were you?”  
“Sorry.” Victor shrugged, sunglasses on and his hair a tangled mess. He was wearing a loose sweater and black leggings, something that struck Yuri as odd. He usually would wear tank tops, or just something generally revealing even when it was freezing out.   
“Why do you have sunglasses on?”  
“I just had a rough night.” Victor sighed, pushing the glasses onto his head to reveal pink puffy eyes, his eyelashes wet and clumped together. His voice was heavy to match.  
“Vitya.” Yuri breathed. “What happened?”  
“Um.” Victor’s mouth wobbled as he stared down at his shoes. “Please don’t judge me.”  
“I won’t, what happened?”  
Victor stepped forward to hug him, squeezing tight and pressing his face into Yuri’s shoulder. “I-I got attacked at the club I usually go to. I-I mean I got away a-and it was fine, I’m not hurt, but it was scary and I’m so hungover. Can we please just take a day off?” He cried, burying his face in Yuri’s neck. “I don’t want to disappoint you, but I can’t do this today. A-At least not right now.”  
“Someone attacked you?” Yuri pulled back and cupped Victor’s wet face in his hands. “Tell me exactly what happened.”  
“You’re gonna think I’m a slut or something.” Victor hiccupped. “I-I don’t want you to think I’m gross.”  
“I won’t think that. Come here, sit down.” Yuri said, walking him into the locker room and sitting on the bench, letting Victor sit next to him. “What happened?”  
“Um.” Victor took a shaky breath in and looked down at his lap as he started, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “I-I was dancing with this older guy because he bought me a few drinks and he seemed really nice. H-He was cute, so I let him take me to the bathroom and we were hooking up in the handicap stall when these two other big dudes walked in a-and kicked the stall open.” He stopped and let a quiet sob fall out of his mouth. “I-I thought they were undercover cops or something because y-you know how it is here if you’re gay, but they were the dudes friends a-and they all came up and started trying to touch me, but I freaked out and I honestly know how they didn’t stop me from getting away. I-I guess I’m just fast, but fuck, it scared me.”  
“Victor… Do you know who they were? Shouldn’t you tell the police?”  
“We don’t do that in Russia.” Victor sniffed. “I-I’d only get myself in trouble for being at a gay bar in the first place and then the bar would get in trouble too.”  
“You have to be more careful, Vitya. Please? I’m not trying to shame you for hooking up or anything, but at least don’t go to these places alone.”  
“Would you come with me?”  
“Well… No.” Yuri blushed. “I-I don’t really do the whole club thing, but um-“  
“Then why suggest it?” Victor sighed, wiping his eyes.   
“Did they hurt you at all?”  
He shook his head.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Y-Yeah I’m fine, I just… Ugh, fuck.” Victor leaned his head on his hands, letting Yuri rub his back.   
“What was going on with you yesterday? You seemed really upset.”  
“It’s nothing.” Victor shrugged. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay… You’re not mad at me?”  
Victor shook his head and brought his head back up, wiping his eyes again. “Do you want to go see a movie? There’s a place that does subtitles I can take you to.”  
“Sure, if that’s what you want to do. Are you still going to keep clubbing and all after this?”  
“Well, yeah. I like sex. That’s how I get it.”  
“Seriously?” Yuri frowned. “I mean you could have really gotten hurt, I-“  
“Yuri.” Victor pressed his eyebrows together. “Don’t give me shit about this. I can do what I want with my body.”  
Yuri bit his tongue and nodded, deciding not to push it any further. He gave Victor a lot of shit when he showed up to practice with hickies and stuff, but maybe that had been actually making Victor feel pretty bad about himself. Yuri just didn’t want him to look unprofessional during competition, he hadn’t meant to make Victor feel ashamed of himself. He should lay off. Yuri didn’t like to admit it, but he was actually kind of jealous and annoyed when Victor slept around, as stupid as that was since Yuri was the one trying so hard to keep their relationship platonic and professional. “Sorry. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“Hmph.” Victor mumbled, standing up and cocking his head back towards the door. “Let’s just go.”  
Yuri nodded and got up to follow him out, his stomach in knots. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to help, but maybe just cheering Victor up would be enough.   
He decided not to reject Victor’s affection that day. It was cold out, so he didn’t step away when Victor walked close to him and when they got to the theater, he paid for a huge amount of snacks to try and get him to smile, which Thank God, he finally did.   
“Thanks.” Victor laughed, sipping from a huge Icee as they headed into the theater. It was the middle of a week day, so they had the theater almost to themselves and sat in the middle of a back row. “Can I sit close to you?” Victor asked, blushing as they settled into their seats.   
“Sure.” Yuri let Victor put up the arm rest between them and press up against him, his heart skipping a beat at his warmth. Even with just their legs touching, Yuri felt tingles. He set the popcorn in the middle of them and tried not to let their hands brush together.   
“Do you want to come to my place again after this?”  
Yuri shouldn’t, but Victor was hurting enough and he probably needed company, so he wouldn’t want to say no. “Yeah I’ll come over.”  
“Great.” Victor grinned, taking a handful of popcorn and pressing a little closer to Yuri’s side. “Thanks for letting me skip practice today.” He said as the lights dimmed. “I promise I’ll work hard tomorrow. I just need one day off.”  
“Well just tell me whenever you’re feeling overworked, okay? Don’t be afraid to tell me no.”  
“I just don’t want you to think I don’t care about this or something especially after you moved all the way here for me.” Victor sighed, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder as the previews started. “Can I do this?”  
“Yeah, you’re fine.” Yuri said, thankful that the darkness how red his face was.   
Throughout the movie, it seemed like they kept moving closer to each other. Once they finished the popcorn, Victor set the bag on the floor and put his hand on Yuri’s knee. Yuri was going to protest, but he liked it and he didn’t want to hurt Victor’s feelings. So he didn’t say anything either when that hand slid up to his thigh and when something scary happened in the movie and Victor pressed his face close to Yuri’s neck, he let that happen too. It felt good being close to somebody. Being close to him.  
It didn’t go any further, so Yuri wasn’t forced to say anything. They both just sat together, enjoying each others warmth and company while they watched the movie. Yuri wanted so badly to put his arm around Victor’s shoulders, or for Victor to put an arm around his own, but he pushed those thoughts aside. He was a coach first.   
After the movie, they went to Victor’s apartment again, but decided against breaking out the wine. They just talked more, watched another movie, ordered pizza for lunch. Victor was back to his usual giddy self and Yuri didn’t realize how unsettled he’d been when Victor was sad. He seemed to swing moods really easily though.   
“Hey Yuri?” Victor asked, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the couch while Yuri laid on it behind him.   
“Yeah?”  
“I know you don’t like clubbing, but um… Do you want to go dancing one night?”   
“Dancing?” Yuri glanced down and saw how red Victor’s face was. Did he mean like a date? Yuri couldn’t say yes to that… “Uh, maybe. We’ll see.”  
“Okay.” Victor sighed. “Sorry, it’s just that I don’t have anyone to do shit with you know? Chris never has time to visit.”  
“Well you’ll see him next week at the competition, yeah? You’ll have some time to hang out.”  
“I hope so.” His shoulders slumped a little bit. “It sucks living like ten countries away from your best friend.”  
Yuri wondered if the two of them might be a little more than that sometimes. “I’m sorry. What about Mila? Isn’t there anyone else on Team Russia you could spend time with?”  
“Not really… They’re all busy with their own stuff, you know?” Victor sighed. “Plus, Mila and Yurio are way younger than me and Georgi’s way older. I mean it’s not like Chris doesn’t talk to me all the time, but it’s not the same.”  
“Well… M-Maybe we could go dancing after the competition.”  
“Really?” Victor’s eyes lit up as he whipped around to grin up at Yuri. “You’d do that with me?”  
“I mean, yeah.” Yuri shrugged. “It could be fun.”  
“Okay.” Victor smiled, his cheeks pink again. “Thanks for hanging out with me today. Sorry I was being kind of weird yesterday.”  
“Don’t worry about it. You’re under a lot of pressure right now.”  
“Can I lay down with you?”  
Yuri’s heart skipped, but he nodded, sitting up to make room for Victor and letting him lie down with his head in his lap like he did last week. Fuck Victor just had the sweetest smile whenever Yuri didn’t push him away and it made his heart warm every time he saw it. “Are you feeling better now?”  
“I feel great.” Victor laughed, those bright blue eyes piercing Yuri right through his heart. Fuck, he just wanted to kiss him. “Thanks for being with me today, Yuri.”


	4. Chapter Four

They trained hard as the competition got closer, but since Victor had his programs down so well, Yuri decided to focus more on keeping him happy and relaxed leading up to the competition. They went out to dinner a lot and he didn’t make Victor practice for so long. By the time they were flying to the competition across the country, Victor seemed genuinely happy. He was back to his cocky self, cracking jokes, wearing crop tops, but since Yuri didn’t have to worry so much about hurting Victor’s feelings, he tried to stop giving in to all the touchy feely stuff. This was his coaching debut, so they needed to be professional.   
Everything was going pretty well. They checked into the hotel in Moscow and went their separate ways in the evening, Yuri going out to dinner with some of the other coaches, and Victor running off with Chris. He told him to make sure he was back to the room by ten, but then a couple of hours went by.  
Where the fuck is he? Yuri glared, staring at the time on his phone as he waited outside the hotel room. It was almost one a.m. What was Victor thinking? It was so important to Yuri that Victor did well. It would be the first time a program he created entirely by himself for a student skater would be performed and he knew that Victor could easily nail it if he wouldn’t spend the whole night beforehand clubbing and getting wasted. He knew Victor slept around to relieve stress, but he didn’t know that he was the kind of person to stay out partying all night right before his seasons debut. It pissed him off. They had been working so hard for this and it was like Victor didn’t even care about doing well. Not to mention that Yuri had been locked out of the room for hours now and he was exhausted.  
“Hey Yuri!” Victor beamed, stepping out of the elevator and beaming, his long silver hair tied lazily up in a messy bun. He was in those fucking club clothes. Yuri had seen him in some pretty wild get ups, but this time around, it was leather jeans and a mesh tank top, something that would probably look comical on anyone, but the tall, slender skater. It weirded Yuri out a little that he was four years older, but Victor was definitely his same height. He looked so tall and skinny in those tight clothes.  
“Where the fuck were you?” Yuri huffed. “I’ve been locked out since midnight.”  
“Aw, sorry. I forgot I had the only key.” Victor shrugged, pulling the key card out of his back pocket and opening the door for them. “Are you mad?”  
“How would I not be mad?”  
“I don’t know. I just don’t like it when you’re mad at me.” Victor walked inside and tugged his shirt off, tossing it on the floor beside his suitcase before bending down to open it up and rummage for pajamas.  
“Victor are you kidding?!” Yuri gaped, looking at the hickies and bite marks that freckled Victor’s torso. There were scratch marks down his back and there was no way they’d be able to hide all of those for tomorrow. “Your costume has an open back, why do you pull this shit right before competition?”  
“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking about it. Chris met this guy and wandered off, so I found someone and, I don’t know, we just went to the bathroom and, you know.” He laughed. “We just got back, I didn’t realize I had so many.” Victor blushed a little when he stood back up. “I forgot pajamas.”  
“Victor.” Yuri sighed. He couldn’t believe he was still doing that kind of thing after he’d been attacked at one of those clubs just a week ago. “Come on.”  
“What?” Victor unzipped his jeans and kicked off his shoes, stripping down to his underwear and flopping down on one of the beds. “Mmm, fuck I love hotels.” He sighed, stretching out over the comforter.   
Yuri’s eyes drifted down to the bulge in Victor’s briefs, but he quickly caught himself and looked away, his heart stuttering. “You know you can just change in the bathroom.”  
“Why? You’ve seen it.”  
“Only because you have literally no sense of shame.” Yuri had actually seen him naked in the locker room once or twice, but he tried not to think about that too much.  
“You just have too much. You never have any fun.” Victor sat himself up and patted the space next to him. “Come watch a movie with me.”  
“It’s one in the morning, Victor. I’m tired.”  
“Aw but I’m still awake.”  
“You know we have to be awake again in five hours.”  
“It’ll be fine. Coffee exists.”   
“Why do you make my job so hard?” Yuri shrugged his coat off and tossed it by Victor’s shirt, going to his suitcase for his pajamas.   
“You should come out with me next time. I feel like you’d have fun if you just tried.”  
“I’m your coach. I’m not going to go about partying with you.”  
“Don’t say that. We’re at least friends, aren’t we? I mean…” Victor blushed and looked away. “I’ve told you a lot of shit, so we better be.”  
Yuri bit his lip. “We’re friends, but I’m not gonna go clubbing with you the night before a competition.”  
“Would you do it with me another time then?”  
Okay there was no way Victor wasn’t aware of that phrasing. “No.”  
“Why?”  
“I told you, I don’t do clubs.” Yuri took his pajamas and went to the bathroom, changing out of all the layers he had on to a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Fucking Victor. Yuri always felt like he was hurting his feelings, but he wasn’t going to enable him getting wasted and fucking strangers all the time. He left his clothes on the counter and brushed his teeth before heading back out. Victor was still undressed and flipping channels on the TV, so he took the other bed.  
“Yuriiii.” Victor groaned. “Come on. It’s freezing and I don’t have pajamas. Just sit with me at least.”  
“You could just put clothes on.”  
“I don’t have any.” Victor got up and came over to Yuri’s bed, selecting a random channel and lying down next to him, his head propped up on his fist. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”  
“I’d be more excited if the whole world wasn’t about to see how many bite marks you have on your back.”  
“It’s fine.” Victor sighed. “You worry way too much.” He sat himself up and scooted over, leaning his head on Yuri’s shoulder.   
“Victor.” Yuri leaned away.   
“What?”  
“Stop.” If he let Victor snuggle up with him, he seriously wouldn’t be able to resist and he’d never be able to coach again if he slept with the first skater he ever mentored. Lately, he’d felt like he’d been letting Victor take that stuff too far.  
“Why are you always like this?” Victor huffed, lying back down and rolling onto his side to face away from him. “I’m just trying to hang out with you.”  
“You’re practically naked.”  
“What does it matter?”  
“It’s weird.”  
“It’s not weird, you’re just a fucking tight ass.” Victor rolled onto his back and glared up at the ceiling.   
What the fuck? Yuri hadn’t heard him talk like that before. Victor was the one being unprofessional and acting like a kid. What right did he have to be pissed? “I’m not a tight ass, I’m just not a-“ Yuri stopped and bit his tongue. He shouldn’t go there. “I’m just not like you.”  
“What’s like me?”  
“You know.”  
“I don’t.” Victor sat up and looked at him, his eyebrows pushed together. “Why don’t you tell me?”  
“Victor, stop.” He knew there was sexual tension between them, but the night before Victor’s season debut was not the fucking night to deal with it.   
“Stop what? I just want you to finish what you were saying.”  
“I wasn’t going to say anything.” It was weird seeing Victor act so aggressive.  
“You always do this, fuck.” Victor glared, looking back at the TV.   
“Do what? You’re the one who’s trying to rope me in to some kind of argument.”  
“Because you always belittle me just for trying to have fun and wanting to relax before competitions and you treat me like shit just for trying to be with you. You know Chris lives in Switzerland. I don’t really have friends most of the time. I’m just trying to spend time with you, but you’re so uptight all the time about everything I do that it makes me feel like an annoyance and you’re a pain in the ass whenever I get one little mark on me.”  
“It’s not one little mark, are you kidding me?” Yuri said, exasperated. “It’s like fifty and it makes you look unprofessional and like a dumb kid instead of the athlete that you are.”  
“I’m not ashamed of being a sexual person.”  
“Maybe you should be a little.”  
“You know that you being a virgin doesn’t mean the rest of us have to hate ourselves.”  
That snapped something in Yuri. He’d told Victor that in confidence. He’d said it because Victor opened himself up and he thought it was safe to make himself vulnerable for once. He never thought Victor would throw that back in his face. “I’d rather be a virgin than a fucking man whore.” Yuri bit back. “Is there anyone in Russia you haven’t let fuck you yet? I mean seriously, anyone?” He expected Victor to fire back, but instead his face just fell completely, his eyes turning glassy and his mouth falling half open.  
“Is that how you see me?” Victor asked in a soft voice, those blue eyes starting to well. “That’s how my parents saw me.”  
“Um…” Yuri looked away from him and swallowed. Shit maybe that had been too far.   
“Yuri?”   
Yuri glanced back at him and felt his heart sink at the way the younger boy’s voice cracked. Victor was fighting tears, but he didn’t know what on Earth to say. He wanted to take it back, but what about what Victor had said? That was over the line too. “Maybe I do think that.” He sighed.   
Victor pulled his knees against his chest and hugged them, his mouth wobbling. “Okay…”  
“Victor, I-“  
“Can you go somewhere else?” Victor croaked, a quiet sob falling out of his mouth. “I-I don’t want to talk to you right now.”  
“Victor, tomorrow’s a big day, let’s just go to sleep okay? I’m sorry. We put so much work into making tomorrow good for you, just… Forget I said anything.”  
He shook his head and cried softly into his knees, his shoulders trembling. “Why do you hate me so much?”  
“What? I don’t hate you. Why would you think something like that?”  
“Whenever I try to be close to you, you act like you’re allergic to me. Just fuck off, Yuri.” Victor cried, refusing to lift his head. “Go to the bar or something, I don’t know. Calling me something like that after everything I’ve told you is so fucking, fuck, just go.”  
“Um… Okay.” Yuri swallowed and climbed out of bed. Victor could switch emotions so easily, but he never expected him to cry. He thought they would just keep arguing.  
“You know maybe I wouldn’t have to go out and fuck every man in Russia if someone would actually love me, or at least if people would be honest with me once in a while.” Victor sniffled, his pale shoulders trembling. “I know you’re my coach, but you’re supposed to be my friend too and all you do is make me feel like shit whenever I try to get close to you.”  
“I’m sorry.” Was he hurting Victor’s feelings this much by not reciprocating the romance? Victor had to understand that being more than friends would hurt both their careers. Yuri’s career was one thing, but Victor was a rising star. Yuri would never do anything to hurt his success. That was the only reason he kept his distance when Victor tried to get romantic or physical.  
“Just leave me alone for a little while.” Victor cried, soft sobs falling out of his mouth while Yuri changed quickly back into some pants and a sweater, his heart heavy at the sound of Victor crying like that on the bed behind him.   
“Victor, you know I didn’t really mean to call you that right? I was just mad.”  
“Then don’t fucking say shit like that to me. Please, seriously, leave.” Victor sniveled, hugging himself as he looked at Yuri with wet eyes. “I can skate on my own tomorrow if I have to.”  
Yuri’s stomach tightened. Maybe staying was just making it worse, so he took the key card for later and headed out.   
Fuck, he was tired. Why did he feed into Victor like that? He could get so emotional and work himself up over anything. Yuri should have just let him cuddle a little bit and not hassled him about the hickies. He headed down to the first floor of the hotel and spotted Chris at the bar, dressed nearly identical to Victor.   
“Yuri!” He beamed from the bar stool, waving him over. “Hey what are you doing up? You’re usually asleep by like ten.”  
“Um.” Yuri shrugged and took the seat next to him. “I kind of had a fight with Victor.”  
“Oh shit, really? Is he okay?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe you should talk to him or something. He hates me right now.”  
“What’d you do?”  
“Well I keep telling him he can’t be partying the night before competition and he kept calling me a tight ass and making fun of me and it just kind of escalated. He made fun of me for um… something kind of sensitive.” Yuri sighed. “I called him something pretty bad.”  
Chris raised his eyebrows. “What’d you call him?”  
“Don’t hate me.”  
Chris held his hands up in mock surrender and shrugged. “Hey I can help more if you just tell me what happened.”  
“I kind of called him a whore.”  
“Jesus, Yuri.”  
“Well he was being really mean too.” Yuri grimaced. It stung that Victor had made fun of him for his lack of experience after Yuri told him the reason behind it.   
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why are you always rejecting him? I mean I see the way you look at him and he sees it too. He’s been in love with you for years, so I think his confidence is really hurting.”  
“Really?” Yuri’s heart sank. “I mean… I know he likes me now, but years?”  
“He’s been your biggest fan since your junior debut. When you wanted to coach him, he literally cried. Like I was there.” Chris took a sip from a pink drink Yuri couldn’t name from the life of him and sighed. “You know he didn’t used to sleep around before he met you.”  
“Well that’s what I don’t get. Why does he hook up with so many people if he has feelings for someone?”  
“He kind of thinks he’s unlovable, so he goes out and fucks the first guy who will take him to try and prove that wrong, but he feels like no matter what he does, you just won’t return his feelings. It breaks his heart you know and he keeps doing crazy shit to make you jealous.”  
“Ugh.” Yuri put his head down on the bar. “I mean, I can’t possibly be his coach and his boyfriend. Right? I mean does he get that?”  
“I mean he understands that’s what you think, but he’s kinda wishy washy you know? He wants you to love him back enough not to care about that.”  
“Should you be telling me all this?”  
“I mean, no, but I’m tired of seeing him so fragile all the time. He’s so in love with you and I know why you’re trying to be professional, but that had to have gone out the window when you guys started to get so close, right?”  
Yuri bit his lip. He had a point.  
“Look at it this way.” Chris took another sip of his drink. “Do you want to have sex with him?”  
“How do you just ask things like that?”  
“Do you?”  
“I mean… Yeah. But he’s younger, isn’t that a little gross?”  
“I’ve fucked way worse than twenty-three year olds and I’m Victor’s age.” Chris grinned. “You’re so cute and innocent. It’s fine. So you want to have sex with him.”  
“I-I guess.”  
“Alright, well you want to have sex with him and he wants to have sex with you. What about, like, emotionally? I mean you guys fight, but that’s more a result of you guys wanting to be together and denying yourselves, sooo…”  
“Yeah I like him a lot that way.” Yuri said, feeling his cheeks warm at the thought. When Victor touched him, he just got so stupid and fuzzy, which was why he was always trying so hard to lean away from him. “He can be kind of crazy, but he’s a really good listener.”  
“So why don’t you just give it a shot? I mean you guys are making yourselves miserable trying to stay just friends. I think that’s worse for his skating than any minor scandal might be.” Chris gulped down the rest of his drink and yawned. “So are you going back up?”  
“Now?”  
“Yup. Come on.”  
“Why now?” Yuri groaned. “I’m not ready.”  
“Do you want to wait until tomorrow and risk him blowing his short program because he’s a mess over you?”  
“No.” He grimaced. “I’m gonna fuck this up.”  
“You won’t if you’re just honest. Please don’t lie to him about how you feel.” Chris gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’m going to bed. Don’t hurt my friend, alright? Seriously.”  
Yuri gave a little nod and got up again. “You’re on our floor, I’ll walk up with you.”  
They went together to the elevators and Yuri could feel his heart pounding harder with every floor that they passed, his hands sweating. By the time they reached the eighth floor, he felt like passing out, but Chris dragged him to the door and gave him a clap on the back. “Good luck.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes, but thanked him anyways, waiting for Chris to walk away and go into his own room before he swiped the key card and stepped inside. The TV was still on, but Victor looked like he was asleep when Yuri shut the door. God, he looked so cute like that. He’d let down his hair so it was all spread out on the pillow and the blanket was only pulled up to his waist, so Yuri could see his chest and how his pale skin reflected in the moonlight coming through the window. He wanted so badly to just kiss him, or to just crawl in next to him and hold him like he did that night they got drunk together.   
“Yuri that was like five minutes.” Victor sighed, stirring a little and opening his eyes. “I told you, I don’t want to talk to you right now.“  
“Sorry, I thought you were asleep. I talked to Chris.” Yuri cut him off and walked up to the side of the bed.   
“Um.” Victor’s face turned red. “You did?”   
“Yeah uh… I-I wanted to say sorry. Not just for what I said, but for everything. I know how you feel about me and I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just want to protect your career you know? I’d die if I hurt you in any way, but Chris told me how I’ve really made you feel and… I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Victor sighed, looking down to avoid Yuri’s gaze. “I’m sorry for being so clingy and making you uncomfortable. If you really don’t like me, then I’ll-“  
“That’s not it.” Yuri blushed. “I um… I-I mean, you have to know, don’t you? I really like you too. I just didn’t want to mess anything up.”  
“Are you telling me this just so we can try to get over our feelings or what? Because honestly, if you’re going to say you like me and then keep rejecting me, I don’t think I can take that for much longer.”  
“That’s not what I’m saying, I’m just… I’m bad with words, fuck. You know what?” Yuri kicked his shoes off and pulled his sweater over his head, dropping it to the floor before he removed his pants and walked to the other side of the bed. He slid in under the covers and rolled over on his side, holding his arms out for Victor.   
Victor stared at him for a moment with wide eyes before a grin broke out on his face and he rushed to snuggle in close to him, letting Yuri wrap his arms around his shoulders and pressing into his chest.   
“I want to do everything we’ve been holding back on, okay? I want to give this a chance.”  
Victor hugged him back hard and laughed, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s neck. “Seriously?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri laughed too and squeezed him, relishing in how soft and warm Victor felt. “I want you just as bad.”  
“I literally thought you were never going to say this.” Victor beamed. “So you’re my boyfriend now?”  
“Uh yeah?” Yuri nodded. That word felt strange to him, but for Victor, he could get used to it. “But just between us for now, okay? You can tell Chris, but promise me that you’re gonna keep this a secret.”  
Victor nodded and brought his head back up, beaming at Yuri with teary eyes. “Can I kiss you?”  
“U-Umm… yeah?” Yuri could feel his face burning red and his heart was threatening to burst. He’d fantasized about this a lot more than he’d like to admit, but now that it was real, he was so fucking nervous. Victor had so much more experience than him with this kind of thing.   
Victor didn’t hesitate and brought his hand up to Yuri’s cheek, holding him there for a second and stroking the smooth skin of his cheek with his thumb before he closed the gap between them.   
Warmth was all Yuri could think. Victor’s lips were so incredibly warm against his own and smooth. He could feel Victor’s breath from his nose and he was suddenly at a loss for what to do with his hands. Should he touch Victor’s face too? Or was he supposed to maybe… Yuri slid his hand down to the small of Victor’s back and stopped, too nervous to touch him below his waist like he’d wanted to. He started to pull back to break the kiss and let Victor breathe, but then came Victor’s tongue, licking his mouth open with shy little motions until Yuri let him in. “Mmph.” He mumbled against the kiss, a little surprised when he granted the other boy access and their tongues slid against each other.   
Victor took his hand from Yuri’s face and moved it to hold his shoulder before he pulled away, a string of saliva hanging between their lips a moment before breaking. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that.” He breathed, his eyes still big and shining, his mouth wet. “Yuri, I have to say this right now okay? You can’t play with me. I-If I give you my heart, it’s yours to protect. Only yours. And it breaks really fucking easily, so tell me right now that you’re not messing around okay? This has to be real.”  
“It’s real.” Yuri smiled at him, feeling some of his nerves leave once he saw Victor so anxious. It was hard to be insecure with someone who was so vulnerable. “I promise. I want this as much as you do.” He found the courage to lean in and planted a kiss on the center of Victor’s forehead. “Listen, tomorrow really is important. You need to sleep okay? I’ll stay in bed with you, but let’s go to sleep. After you skate, we can talk more.”   
“You won’t push me away if I stay like this?” Victor asked, tucking his head back into the crook of Yuri’s neck.   
“No.” Yuri hugged him a little tighter and grinned, unable to contain how happy it made him just to be holding another person. A person who actually loved him. Other than fans and his family, Yuri didn’t know if another boy had ever truly loved him back in a romantic way.  
“Thank you.” Victor whispered, pressing a few kisses to Yuri’s neck that sent tingles down his spine all the way to the tips of his toes. “I’ll be perfect tomorrow, okay? I promise. I’m sorry for not listening to you and for being so mean earlier. I didn’t mean it and I never should have said that thing about you being a virgin and stuff.”  
“It’s okay. I know why you said it.” Yuri kissed him again on the top of his head and brought one hand up to stroke his hair, running his fingers through the long strands and smiling when he saw how it made Victor blush. “Go to sleep okay? And don’t forget to keep this a secret tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Victor gave him a little squeeze and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders before settling in for good against Yuri’s chest.   
He was a little bit worried Victor would be able to feel his heart beat, but after a few minutes of holding each other, Yuri relaxed into his touch and set his anxieties aside. This was a good thing. He loved the boy that was in his arms and for once, he felt sure that he was loved back.


	5. Chapter Five

“Wake up, Yuri.”  
“Hn?”  
“It’s time to get ready.”  
Yuri opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Victor’s face so close to his, his hair all tangled and messed up and his cheeks pink. “Hey.” He laughed. “What time is it?”  
“It’s six. I-I’m um… I’m gonna take a shower. I just thought I should wake you up.”  
“Yeah, thanks Victor.” Why did he look so nervous?  
“No problem.” Victor hesitated a moment, staring away from him before he moved in and planted a kiss on Yuri’s lips, holding him there for a long moment before he pulled away. “I-I just wanted to say that um… I’m really happy about last night and I don’t want to pressure you because you’ve never done this stuff before, so I-I just wanted to tell you um…” Victor’s face was redder than Yuri had ever seen it and he wondered how on Earth someone who was so beautiful and had taken so many lovers could possibly be this nervous. “Whatever you want to do with me, if you ever want to initiate anything, or if you want me to, just um… J-Just do it. My answer’s already yes.” He planted one more kiss on the side of Yuri’s nose then got out of bed, rushing off to the bathroom and leaving Yuri blushing alone in bed.   
Yuri shivered at the thought of actually getting to have sex with Victor. He’d thought about that a lot actually, but he’d always felt terrible about it. Ugh, Victor really shouldn’t bring that kind of thing up when Yuri was dealing with morning wood. He hoped Victor hadn’t noticed it when he woke up.   
Yuri glanced to the bathroom door and bit his lip. He’d have a little while. Victor took forever in the shower, so… He shut his eyes and slipped one hand down into his underwear, thinking about how Victor had looked last night as he stroked himself. He looked so good when his hair was messy and he always had that tight black underwear on. Yuri stroked a little faster thinking about the way those always clung to his hips.   
“Hey Yuri, can I borrow your-“ Victor stepped out of the bathroom with his hair soaked and a towel wrapped around his waist before he stopped and stared at him with huge eyes.   
“Huh?! Uh, Yeah! Y-Yeah of course, whatever you need.” Yuri stuttered, scrambling to sit up and cover himself with the blanket.   
“Were you just-“  
“Nope.”  
“Uh…” Victor blushed and walked over to him, chewing on his fingernail as he looked down at Yuri’s lap. Even under the blanket, there was a clear bulge and Yuri would have killed to just curl up and die right then. “I can take care of that if you want.”  
“What do you mean?” Yuri swallowed, feeling his face burn red.   
Victor pulled back the covers and blushed an even deeper shade of red when he saw the tent in Yuri’s boxers. “Can I suck it?”  
“What?!” Yuri’s stomach did a summersault. “I-I mean um, I-I don’t-“  
“Can I?” Victor pushed his wet hair back behind his ears. “I mean we don’t have to do anything, but um… I can make you feel really good if you let me.”  
“I’ve never done that before.” Yuri swallowed. “I-I um…”  
“I mean, I’ll stop any time you want me to, but don’t you want me to?”  
“Yeah, but-“  
“Then let’s just do it.” Victor shrugged, still blushing hard, but this was clearly something he was comfortable with. He untied his towel and dropped it to the floor, letting Yuri take a good look at him.   
Yuri had seen Victor naked before, but that was just when he was changing clothes and he’d always been too embarrassed to try and look at him down there. This time, he let himself stare and it really didn’t help the situation in his boxers. Victor was a little bit hard himself and completely waxed, his dick bigger than Yuri had thought it was, but nothing huge. He liked how he looked naked and the prominent v-lines Victor had kind of made him melt. He wanted to touch those.  
Victor got down on his knees and sat on his heels, motioning for Yuri to come forward.   
“Um…” Yuri slid to the side of the bed and sat with his legs hanging over. “Y-You don’t have to do this.”  
“Yuri I’ve been thinking about doing this to you since I was like fourteen.” Victor said as he came up between Yuri’s knees. “Are you okay with this?”  
“Don’t tell anyone.”  
“You know I’m gonna tell Chris.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “Can you at least spare the details?”  
“Yeah.” Victor laughed, his nerves seeming to fade a bit. “Are you nervous?”  
“I’ve just never let anyone do this before… Or done it to someone.”  
“It’s okay. I’ve been a lot of peoples firsts.” Victor took one of Yuri’s hands and put it on top of his head. “I like it when my hair is pulled, so you can tug on it all you want. You’ll probably cum super fast because it’s your first time, but don’t be embarrassed. I just want to make you feel good.”  
“Shouldn’t I do something for you?”  
“Pay me back later.” Victor winked, sliding his hand up Yuri’s thigh to his bulge, cupping it through the thin material of his underwear.   
“Hhh.” Yuri breathed, shutting his eyes as Victor pulled back the waistband and wrapped a hand around his erection. He felt totally humiliated, but fuck, he really did want this. Victor’s hand was warm and soft around him, but he stroked with a tight grip that made Yuri’s thighs twitch.   
“Hair, okay?” Victor said as he angled Yuri’s cock towards his lips, his other hand reaching down to touch himself. “I swallow, so don’t stress about warning me or anything.”  
Jesus Christ, Victor seemed composed about this kind of thing. Yuri just gave a weak nod and gasped when Victor took his tip in his mouth. “Victor.” Yuri sighed, his head tipping back as Victor sank his mouth further down his length, taking him all the way in. “H-How do you do that?”  
Victor just swallowed around him in response and Yuri’s hand tightened in his hair, tugging on it as he tried not to buck his hips forward. Holy fuck he’d never felt something like this. It was so warm and wet and Victor was deep throating him like it was absolutely nothing. He couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut.   
“Nnn… a-ahh Victor, fuck, that’s good.” Yuri whimpered, his toes curling when Victor started to hum around him. “What the fuck that’s so fucking good. W-Where did you learn this shit?” He gasped again and cried out the next time Victor swallowed around him. There was no way he was going to last. Yuri put a second hand into Victor’s hair and tugged on it a little, his heart skipping when Victor moaned around his cock. Soon, he felt a hand on his balls, stroking them and that was something that really pushed him close to the edge. “A-Aah, Victor!” He cried out. “I-I’m gonna cum, fuck, sorry I-I can’t.” Yuri felt his orgasm swell and his mouth fell open in a silent scream when it hit. He came right down Victor’s throat, his thighs trembling and his toes curled up tight all the way until it passed. Fuck that hadn’t even been five minutes.  
“Wow Yuri.” Victor sighed when he pulled his mouth away, leaning his head on Yuri’s thigh while he stroked himself faster. “Hh, fuck.”   
Yuri watched with wide eyes as Victor stroked himself all the way until he came, whimpering with his eyes shut and his mouth hung half open. He was shocked he didn’t get hard again just watching him.   
“Yuri.” Victor sighed, grinning up at him when he finished. “Did it feel good?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri blinked, still a little in shock. “How did you get so good at it?”  
“Just practice.” Victor shrugged and stood up, leaning down to kiss Yuri’s lips.   
Yuri kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Victor’s narrow waist, his heart pounding when he tasted himself on Victor’s tongue.   
“Will you come shower with me?” Victor asked, his cheeks still dusted pink as he smiled at him. “I won’t seduce you anymore until tonight at least. I kind of just want you to wash my hair.”  
“Yeah sure.” Yuri smiled back and stood up, dropping his underwear to the floor and picking up Victor’s towel. “We should hurry though.”  
“I hate how early we have to get up.” Victor sighed as he walked to the bathroom, the shower still running as Yuri followed him. “But I guess we’re pretty awake now, yeah? We can get breakfast on the way.”  
Yuri shut the bathroom door behind them and watched as Victor stepped into the shower, letting him get under the water first before joining him. Now that he’d come down from the excitement of the whole sexual exchange, he felt a little anxious again. Was he being gross? It wasn’t so much the age gap that bothered him, but was he taking advantage of Victor by being his coach at the same time they were starting a relationship? He pulled the curtain shut and watched as Victor tipped his head back under the water and sighed. “Victor?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you sure you’re comfortable with us doing this stuff and me still being your coach? I don’t want there to be any kind of weird power dynamic or anything.”  
“Hm?” Victor looked back at him with that wet hair and his lips still swollen and Yuri felt himself melt again. He just looked so fucking cute. “Of course I am. I mean, I don’t see you being my coach as you being like an authority figure or anything. I mean I look up to you a lot, but now I know you and we’re friends, so you’re not just this abstract hero like you used to be. You’re just you, you know? And I like you.” Victor reached out and took Yuri’s hands, pulling him closer and planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Can you wash my hair? I want to be all relaxed and everything before the competition.”  
Yuri felt a little better hearing that and switched places with Victor, standing under the water while he massaged some of the hotel shampoo into Victor’s hair. “Does that feel nice?”  
“Yeah.” Victor grinned, leaning his head back against Yuri’s shoulder. “You feel nice.”  
“You’re a little cheesy you know.” Yuri laughed as he finished soaping up his hair, running his hands through it a little more anyways. “Do you feel good about today?”  
“I feel great.”  
“I’ll help you cover up all these hickies when we get there. We’ll just hide the ones that your costume exposes.”  
“Can you give me one?”  
“Why? We have enough to cover up.”  
“I feel gross having all these and none are yours now.” Victor said, turning his head to the side. “Just one?”  
“No.” Yuri laughed, dropping his hands to Victor’s hips and squeezing them. “Maybe after this competition, okay?”  
“You’re so mean.” Victor rolled his eyes and grabbed the travel seized body wash, handing it back to Yuri. “Get my back please.”


	6. Chapter Six

“Nervous?” Yuri asked, holding Victor’s jacket out so he could put his arms through the sleeves. They were the last ones in the locker room, the competition already beginning out on the ice. Victor was skating last, so they had more time than the others, but it had been thirty minutes already since his warm up and the longer Victor waited, the more nervous he always got. He’d only debuted as a senior last year, so he hadn’t completely conquered his nerves yet.   
“I’m a little freaked out.” Victor sighed.   
“You’ll be fine. You always are.” Yuri hesitated for a moment, but they were alone in the locker room. There was no reason he shouldn’t, so he stepped around Victor to face him and kissed his lips, keeping his tongue in his mouth, but bringing his hands up to hold Victor’s cheeks. “I’ll be right there watching.”  
Victor grinned when Yuri pulled away and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Do you think I look okay?”  
“You look great.” Yuri laughed. Under the jacket, Victor’s costume was a skin tight leotard covered in blue sequins. He always looked so fucking good. There just wasn’t a single flaw on his body. “We should probably go.”  
“Just one more minute.” Victor hugged him and squeezed tight, a little taller than Yuri with his skates on. “I want everyone to know what an amazing coach you are, so I’ll try really hard to skate clean okay? Your routine is perfect.”  
“Don’t worry about me. This is all about you, okay?” Yuri probably shouldn’t inflate Victor’s ego any more, but he didn’t want him to think that his first priority should be reflecting on Yuri as a coach. This was about Victor’s career as a skater.   
He pressed his lips against Victor’s forehead. It was surprising how easy it was to show affection, or just touch him. It felt so natural. It was probably because they’d become such close friends, but Yuri felt like this was just so meant to be and he hated himself for stopping it for so long. “Let’s go alright? I don’t want you to feel rushed.”   
“But I can’t touch you in front of people.” Victor rolled his eyes and pulled away. “Will you be mad if I hug you and stuff out there?”  
Yuri’s stomach tightened a little at that. He hoped Victor didn’t think he was ashamed of him. “That’s fine, Vitya.”  
Victor’s cheeks flashed pink and the nickname and he started grinning again. “Okay.”  
They walked out together and headed for the open arena. Chris was already on the ice, the skater before Victor, so they sat on the bench by the rink and waited. Yuri kept his hand on Victor’s knee as they looked out at the filled arena. Even he was a little nervous himself.  
“Yuri?”  
“Yeah?”  
Victor looked out at the crowd and bit his lip. “D-Did you know it was going to be so packed?”  
“Don’t let the crowd bother you. You’ve skated before audiences of this size before.”  
“Yeah, it’s just usually there’s not so many people at this tournament.”  
“Well a lot of them are here for you.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah, look at all the Russian flags. You’re the only one from here who’s skating you know. They’re all rooting for you.” Yuri gave his knee a squeeze, then stood up as Chris came off the ice. “Ready?”  
“I-I don’t know, Yuri.” Victor swallowed, looking out at the ice with wide eyes.   
“Shh, you’re gonna be great.” Yuri took Victor’s hand to pull him up then took his jacket off for him. “Skate guards.”  
Victor took them off and handed them to Yuri, taking a few deep breaths. “What if-“  
“No what if’s.” Yuri pulled him into a hug and squeezed tight. “Just do your best. However you do, I’ll be proud of you.”  
“Thank you.” Victor breathed, hugging him extra tight. “I’ll make you proud.”   
They held each other until they announced Victor’s name and Yuri sent him off to the ice, his heart racing on Victor’s behalf as the crowd cheered. He was glad they were starting off in Russia. While Victor didn’t have a lot of fans yet, this was his home terf and everyone was rooting for him.   
When the music began, Yuri saw a difference. Victor wasn’t acting shy, he didn’t look unsure of himself, he looked excited. He looked like he loved what he was doing and when he went into his first quad, just a toe loop, he landed it perfectly. They’d scheduled most of the jumps for the second half, so Yuri just got to enjoy the next step sequence and choreographic sequence where he could watch Victor dance. He couldn’t take his eyes away. Victor looked beautiful, his hair flowing behind him as he brought his leg up into a spiral position, something only a few other men were flexible enough to do and in that outfit, Yuri could admire how incredible his body was. He gained weight so easily himself even when he was an active skater, so he loved how effortlessly skinny Victor was, but with so much strength at the same time.   
When they entered the second half, Yuri bit his lip while he watched, his stomach turning as Victor entered each jump. On his third quad, he took a hard fall and Yuri nearly had a heart attack, but he got right back up again and kept skating without losing much time, landing the quad triple combination that came right after it. When Victor entered his last step sequence, Yuri’s eyes were welling up. This was exactly what Victor needed. A beginning like this would prove to everyone that Victor was a real contender.   
When Victor hit his ending position, Yuri was jumping up and down, cheering. He was so fucking proud. This was what they’d worked for.   
“Yuri!” Victor beamed, waving to him from the center of the ice and taking a few bows before he rushed to the edge of the ice. “Was it good? I fell on my flip.” He panted as he stepped off the ice, his cheeks pink as he waited for Yuri’s answer.   
“Vitya that was fantastic. I’m so proud of you.” Yuri grinned, yanking him into a hug. “Let’s go get your score, okay?” He handed Victor his skate guards and held his waist to help him balance while he put them on.  
“Do you think I’ll break the hundred mark?”  
“I think you’re going to get that and then some. I’m a little scared for my world records.” Yuri laughed as they walked to the kiss and cry and sat down.   
Victor hugged him right away, holding on as they waited for his score announcement. “Is this okay?”  
“It’s fine.” Yuri smiled, hugging him back.  
“The scores for Victor Nikiforov of Russia… ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE POINT FIVE! A new personal best for Nikiforov! He is currently in first place!”  
Victor’s mouth hung open. “I’ve never gotten above a hundred before… H-How…”  
“I told you!” Yuri beamed, squeezing him even tighter. It took every fiber of will power in his body to keep from kissing him. He knew Victor would do well, but he didn’t expect him to get a score that high. If he did well in the free skate, he could actually get gold. “I’m so proud of you, Vitya.”  
“Fuck I can’t believe this.” He laughed, a few tears making their way down his cheeks as he clung to Yuri. “Thank you so much. I never thought I’d get a score like that.”  
“This is just the beginning.” Yuri told him, rubbing his hand up and down Victor’s back.   
Victor finally pulled away and stood up, beaming as he waved to the crowd. Yuri felt so fucking happy seeing him that way. There’d been so many heartbreaking moments last season. Yuri didn’t know if he’d ever seen Victor leave the kiss and cry feeling better about himself.   
They left quickly, eager to be alone, and Yuri waited outside the locker room while him and the other skaters got changed. Victor came back out in skinny jeans and a cut open tank top with his hair down and Yuri swore he was just trying to drive him crazy.   
“I want to go out.” Victor said, tugging on Yuri’s coat.   
“You’re gonna freeze to death.”  
“I’m Russian, I don’t get cold. Plus, it’s not that cold today.” Victor took both Yuri’s hands and flashed that cheesy smile. “Let me take you sightseeing. Oh, wait.” He looked around to make sure there were no people, or cameras, then leaned in close to Yuri’s ear. “If I win gold tomorrow, will you fuck me?” He whispered. “Are you okay with moving that fast?”  
“U-Umm…” Yuri felt every bit of blood in his body rise to his cheeks. He had to think about it for a moment, but picturing doing that with someone as beautiful as Victor made it impossible to say no. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”  
“Then I’ll win gold.” Victor said, kissing his cheek and pulling away.   
“You have really weird ways of motivating yourself.”  
“It works.” Victor shrugged. “Come on, let’s explore the city.”   
Yuri’s heart warmed and he just let Victor take the lead, following him out of the arena so they could catch an Uber ride into the city. There wasn’t a lot of press on the day of the short program, but tomorrow Yuri would definitely make sure Victor did some interviews. He was really just excited to spend a little time together as a couple. His last boyfriend was almost two years ago and after trying so hard to repress his attraction to Victor, he just didn’t want to let go of him.   
“So um…” Victor scootched close to Yuri in the back of the car and kept his voice low. Luckily, they both spoke English, so most people around couldn’t understand them, but still. “We have to be really careful around here not to do a lot of PDA but I know this restaurant right around the square that’s gay friendly and we can eat downstairs in peace and the food’s really, really good. You wanna go there with me?”  
“Sure.” Yuri put his hand on Victor’s thigh and squeezed, his heart fluttering at the thought of a real date with him.   
“Have you ever seen the cathedral in person before?”  
He shook his head.   
“Cool, I like people’s faces when they see it for the first time. It’s my favorite place in Russia.” Victor glanced up to make sure the driver wasn’t looking and pecked Yuri’s lips, grinning at him with pink cheeks when he pulled back. Yuri loved that Victor blushed over a kiss, but he could ask for sex or do such dirty things without a second thought.   
“You’re so much.” Yuri laughed, squeezing Victor’s thigh before he pulled his hand away. It felt so good to do all the things he was always holding back on. He was actually more excited to just crawl into bed with Victor and cuddle that night than he was to have sex with him tomorrow, but he was pretty fucking excited about that too.   
They road to Red Square and Yuri let Victor show him around. He’d never gone sightseeing there before despite how many times he’d competed in Russia. The cathedral was way bigger than he’d thought it was and Victor gave him a whole little speech about its history and how it was built and everything. Yuri forgot sometimes how smart he actually was. When he was done gaping at that, Victor led him the few blocks down to the restaurant where he said some things in Russian that Yuri couldn’t make out to the host.   
“This way.” Victor said, cocking his head as the host lead them to the back of the restaurant where a winding steel staircase lead them down to the basement. On the lower level, there were a lot more tables and just a few customers, but Yuri noticed there was two men sitting together at each occupied table in the downstairs part and the setting was a lot more romantic than it had been upstairs. This area was warm and it seemed to glow as the host lead them to an empty table in the back.  
He sat across from Victor while the host placed the menus in front of them and watched them exchange a few more Russian words before they were left to themselves. “Geeze you really know your way around.”  
“Well it’s important to know this stuff. Important to be safe, you know?” Victor reached across the table and held Yuri’s hand. “Can I do this?”  
“You don’t have to ask anymore if we’re in private.” Yuri said, squeezing Victor’s hand back. “I want to do this stuff just as much as you do.”  
“Okay.” Victor laughed. “Here, let me translate the menu for you. They have this really great pork dish if you want that. I know that’s usually a safe bet for you.”   
“Just get me whatever you’re having.”  
“Do you want wine?”  
“Mm, no let’s not do any drinking before tomorrow okay?”  
“Yeah I guess. One glass wouldn’t hurt too much though.” Victor set the menu down and brought Yuri’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of his palm. “Hey just in case you’re wondering, I’ll stop sleeping with other people. You’re the one I’ve wanted all this time, so I don’t want you to be worried about me giving affection to anyone else. I was kind of just doing that to fill the void a bit, you know?”  
“I trust you, Vitya. I didn’t think you would.”  
“Are you nervous to sleep with me? I feel like maybe I shouldn’t have asked you to do that with me so soon even after what happened this morning.”  
“I mean, I want to, but yeah, I’m nervous.” Yuri blushed. “I’ve just never done it and you’ve done it so many times, n-not that that’s a bad thing, but-“  
“I’ll take control, okay? I’ll guide you.” Victor held his hair back so it wouldn’t touch the candle and leaned over the table to kiss Yuri’s lips, holding him there a moment and swiping his tongue over his lower lip. “I’ll be the coach for once okay?” He grinned, pressing one more kiss to the tip of Yuri’s nose before he sat back down. “I can’t believe I can just kiss you now.”  
“Hey me neither.”  
The waiter came back and Victor ordered for both of them, Yuri’s heart fluttering watching Victor speak another language so easily, especially one that Yuri had no understanding of. Victor could speak French too and whenever he heard him do it, it drove him a little crazy.   
Yuri squeezed Victor’s hand and tried to just take in the sight of him without all the inhibitions he’d been forcing on himself. Victor’s jawline was so sharp and his hair framed his face in the most gorgeous way, the silver bringing out the blue in his eyes.   
“Why are you staring at me?” Victor smiled, tucking his hair back behind his ears.   
“You’re um…” Yuri shrugged and looked off to the side, not knowing how to say it without sounding stupid. “I don’t know, you just look really beautiful right now.” He waited for a response and panicked when Victor stayed silent, looking back up to see Victor staring back at him with his face bright red.   
“You really think so?” Victor blinked. “Because I’m all sweaty from skating and I’m having such a bad hair day, you don’t have to say all that.”  
“Do you really think you don’t look good right now? Because you know there’s like not a single ounce of fat on your body. I’d kill to look like that.”  
“Don’t say that, I like your body.” Victor said, rubbing his foot against Yuri’s calf under the table. “I just want to cuddle with you again. I’ve never done that with someone before other than like my first boyfriend and you’re just all soft and warm. It makes me feel safe.” He stood up and dragged his chair over to Yuri’s side of the table. “You should know I love to do obnoxious couple shit like this especially since no one’s ever really wanted to do it with me before.”  
“I like that.” Yuri gave into instinct and leaned in to kiss Victor, bringing his hands up to cup his face as he did it. Victor let out this little sigh when he parted his lips and Yuri had to cross his legs. He wanted to hear that sound a lot more later.   
“Yuri.” Victor blushed harder and tucked his head into Yuri’s neck. “You’re gonna make me melt or something.”  
“Shut up, that’s what you’re doing to me.” Yuri said, putting an arm around Victor’s shoulders and squeezing. This relationship felt like a fairy tale and he felt safe in a room full of other couples just like them. Victor looked so adorable when he was happy too.   
“I actually want to go to bed early tonight.” Victor kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled his nose against the spot. “I just want to spend some time just the two of us. You seemed like a cuddler last night, are you actually into that? Because I love that stuff.”  
“Yeah I guess. I mean, it felt nice.”  
“Good because that was the coziest I’ve been in my entire life.”   
The food came and Victor taught him about what they were eating, something his grandmother used to make for him a lot when he was little and still allowed to see her. Yuri felt crazy happy. Victor was the sweetest person in the world, he couldn’t believe that he’d been so mean to him the night before.   
They went right back to the hotel after dinner and crawled into bed together, Yuri in his pajamas, and Victor in his underwear. They couldn’t stop kissing and it wasn’t even sexual. They both knew they weren’t going to have sex that night, but they wanted to feel close to each other. Yuri ran his hands through Victor’s hair and over his body, trying to feel every single detail.   
“Yuri?” Victor whispered between kisses in the dark, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s.   
“Yeah?” Yuri slid his hands down Victor’s sides and squeezed his hips, pressing one more kiss to Victor’s wet lips. “What is it?”  
“Do you think we’ll tell the public about us eventually?”  
“Um, I don’t know.” Yuri shrugged. “I don’t want there to be a scandal, you know?”  
“Yeah, but… I don’t know, nevermind.”   
“Does that bother you?”  
“I’m just proud to be with you is all.” Victor said, looking at him with those big blue eyes. “I-I feel a little bit like you’re maybe embarrassed? I don’t know, I’m not trying to accuse you of anything. It’s just that you’re a skating legend, you know? I’m kind of a nobody.”  
“What? Don’t say that.” Yuri brought his hands up to hold Victor’s face and kissed him again, sliding his tongue between his lips for just a moment to prove how much he meant it before pulling back. “Vitya, I am so proud to be with you and you are not a nobody. You’re going to be a star by the end of this season, got it? I’m not ashamed of you.”  
“Promise me?”  
“I promise.” Yuri pulled him into a hug and squeezed tight, pressing more kisses into Victor’s soft hair. “You’re the sweetest, cutest, smartest, and most talented guy that I’ve ever met. I could never be more proud to be with someone.”  
“Aw Yuri.” Victor grinned. “I’m gonna skate perfectly tomorrow, okay? For you.”  
“I’ll be proud of you no matter how you do.”   
“You promise?”   
“Victor.” Yuri cupped his face in his hands and leaned their foreheads together. “I don’t like you just because of your skating. I like you for you, okay?”  
Victor was looking at him with giant blue eyes while Yuri waited for him to speak, but then his mouth just wobbled and his eyes welled up.   
“Whoa, hey don’t cry. Did I say something?” Yuri frowned, picking the hair out of Victor’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
“No you didn’t do anything.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips and held him there for a moment, sliding his tongue over his lower lip for one sweet moment. “Yuri, I love you.” He said in that soft, tear-soaked voice. “I didn’t want to freak you out by saying it, but I can’t hold that in. I’ve just loved you for so long and it’s really overwhelming having you now.”  
“Oh Vitya.” Yuri breathed, wiping the tears away and kissing him again hard enough to take the breath out of both their lungs. “I love you too.” He whispered. “I mean that. I really love you.” He really did.  
Victor grinned and held onto him tight as he settled back into his chest. “I’m so happy.”   
“Me too.” He kissed the top of his head. “Get some sleep okay? You’re gonna be great tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Victor pulled up the blankets and pressed a few more kisses to Yuri’s neck. “Goodnight.”  
“Sweet dreams, Vitya.”


	7. Chapter Seven

“You’re going to be great.” Yuri said, squeezing Victor’s shoulders as they looked out at the crowd. “Just put everything else out of your head. You know this routine like the back of your hand.”  
“Yeah.” Victor nodded, looking out at the ice with the same focus and confidence from yesterday. “I’m doing this for you.”  
“Do it for yourself, Vitya. I’m here to support you no matter the outcome.”   
They waited together for Victor’s name to be announced. He was the last skater up and his score to beat was two hundred and one, set by Chris. As soon as the PA called it out, Yuri gave him one last hug and sent him off to the ice. “Do your best.”   
For once, Victor milked the crowd a little on his way to center ice, raising both arms and letting the crowd scream for him. It made Yuri smile to see him so sure of himself out there. He looked beautiful of course, that long hair flowing behind him and the tight gold outfit with the sheer sleeves they’d had designed just for this routine. When the music started, Victor took off, landing his first quad triple combination with more ease than Yuri had ever seen. He had so much more grace than the other skaters. Yuri’s heart skipped a beat watching him lift his foot above his head for a Bielman spin. If Victor’s stamina held up in the second half, he’d be golden. Literally.   
Victor hit his second quad with both arms in the air for points and Yuri’s heart stopped just from the stress. Shit, he’d never done that before. He loved the spontaneity of it, but he hoped Victor didn’t go too crazy and make a lot of changes.   
His choreography was gorgeous as always. Moving into the second half, he almost took a fall, but fought to stay on his feet and avoided touching a hand to the ice and as they neared the end of the program, Yuri was near tears. Victor landed every single quad they’d planned, he had all the speed he needed on his spins. He didn’t even look out of breath after the triple axel at the very end before he went into a gorgeous layback spin that made his hair fly out in waves behind him.   
“VITYA! THAT WAS AMAZING!” Yuri screamed at the top of his lungs the second the music ended, hoping Victor could hear him over the enormous applause. Fuck, he would do whatever Victor wanted in bed tonight. His heart was racing. This boy was something special and he just wanted to wrap his arms around him.   
“Yuri!” Victor beamed, rushing off of the ice and nearly tripping in his rush as he stepped off of it and hugged him. “I did it, holy shit, Yuri. Did you see that?”  
“Vitya if you keep this up, you’re going to be the fucking world champion this season. I’m so proud of you.” Yuri said as he squeezed him tight. “Here, let’s get to the kiss and cry.” He picked up Victor’s skate guards from the bench and let him get those on before he gave him his jacket. “All good?”  
“Yup.” Victor grinned, walking with Yuri over to the same kiss and cry they’d sat in yesterday. “That’s the best I’ve skated in my entire life.” He laughed, hugging Yuri’s arm as they waited for his score. “I really thought I was going to fall on my lutz.”  
“You fought for it.” Yuri shrugged. “You’re strong.”  
“And the score for Victor Nikiforov of Russia in the free skate program… Two hundred and four point three! His total is three hundred and sixteen! Two points shy of the world record held by his coach!”  
Yuri’s mouth fell open and he turned to hug Victor, but before he could, Victor’s lips crashed against his own, his arms flying up to wrap around Yuri’s neck. For a moment, Yuri leaned into it, but then the gasps from the audience and the camera flashes brought him back to reality and he pushed Victor back.   
“Shit.” Victor said, his eyes wide and his face burning red. “Yuri, I’m sorry, I didn’t-“  
“Fucking hell.” Yuri swore. “Victor.”  
“I…”  
“We’ll talk about this later. Go get your medal.”  
“But Yuri…” Victor’s mouth wobbled.   
“Go.” Yuri sighed. “You just won. That’s what your headline needs to be. Got it?” He knew he sounded cold, but he was not going to have this conversation in front of thousands of people and a bunch of microphones and cameras. What was wrong with Victor? They had just talked about how important it was to keep their relationship secret.   
“Okay.” Victor swallowed, his eyes taking on that sad anxious look again. There were dozens of things they both wanted to say, but the cameras were on, so Victor just stood up and went to take his place on the podium.   
Ugh. This was exactly what Yuri had been trying to avoid. Victor had just made the comeback of a century, winning the first competition of the season and nearly breaking a world record, but all anyone was going to talk about now was how Victor had kissed his coach. They’d be bombarded with questions about whether or not they were dating, or sleeping together, instead of questions about Victor’s routines, his training regimen, his goals for the season. Yuri left the kiss and cry and watched from the edge of the rink as Victor got his medal and the anthem played. People cheered for him like crazy, but Yuri felt so fucking angry with him. He’d trusted Victor to be discreet about this and part of him wondered if Victor just didn’t believe what he said about not being ashamed of their relationship and tried to test him or something. Would it kill him just to be responsible for once in his life?   
“Go change.” Yuri said when Victor stepped off the ice, the gold medal around his neck.   
“Yuri-“  
“We can talk at the hotel.”  
“Please don’t be mean to me about this.” Victor said, tugging on the sleeve of Yuri’s coat, those blue eyes welling with tears again. “Please?”  
Yuri bit his tongue and took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to react while there were still cameras on them. “Get your stuff together and let’s leave before the press can get to us.”  
Victor’s shoulders slumped. “Okay… I’ll be fast.”  
“I’ll meet you outside the locker room.”   
Victor’s mouth quivered a little, but he nodded and walked away to get changed with everyone else in the locker rooms.   
Ugh. Yuri couldn’t stand that look on his face, but Victor had no qualms about being all dramatic in front of the cameras, so he couldn’t get into it with him here. He went to the locker rooms to wait outside and went ahead and ordered a cab for them, so they wouldn’t have to stand around waiting for one.   
Victor stepped out after a few minutes, dressed in leggings and a red t-shirt, his hair put up messily in a bun and that same sad look in his eyes.   
“I called us a cab.” Yuri said, cocking his head towards the exit. “Let’s go.”  
“Okay.” Victor whispered as he followed Yuri, keeping his head down.   
The car ride was silent, sparing a few soft little sniffles from Victor. He was clearly trying hard not to cry, but Yuri was having a hard time not being angry with him. They’d been together, what? A day and a half? Victor couldn’t even keep it together for forty two hours. He glanced over once on the ride back to the hotel, but tore his eyes back away when he saw those trembling lips and watery eyes. He wasn’t going to roll over because of tears.   
“I have the room key.” Victor said in a quiet voice when they got out of the car, handing the card to Yuri.   
Yuri didn’t know what to say in response, so he just took it and lead him inside, his stomach aching when they took the elevator up. Why did things have to be so messy? He unlocked the door and held it open for Victor before he walked in himself and shrugged off his coat.   
“Please talk to me.” Victor said in that quiet voice again, dropping his duffel bag and sitting at the foot of one of the beds. “I’m sorry I kissed you. I-It was an accident, I was just surprised and-“  
“Victor.” Yuri sighed, pushing his glasses onto his head and rubbing his eyes. “I mean I asked you to do one thing. This is exactly what I was afraid of. I mean you realize that it doesn’t matter now that you won right? All anyone there cares about now is that stupid kiss.”  
“I don’t care about the stupid press coverage.” Victor sniffed. “I-I won for you. I care what you think about me. I-I care what my best friend thinks, what my fans think. I don’t care about the press, or my reputation.”  
“Are you kidding me? Victor, you need to care. This is your career. It’s my career too. Can’t you just be responsible?”  
“It was an accident.” Victor croaked, a locke of his hair falling loose from his bun to come down and frame his face. “Yuri that was the best I’ve ever skated in my whole life. I was happy, okay? I-I just reacted and I wanted to share that feeling with you.” He slumped forward and held his head in his hands as he started to really cry, Yuri’s heart sinking at the sight of it. “I always do this.” Victor cried. “I-I fuck up everything. I’m sorry I did that. I’m really, really sorry. I know why you wanted to keep us a secret, but I just got carried away in the moment and I fucked up like I always do. I knew this was too good to be true, yeah? I should have known I’d mess it all up.”  
“Victor.” Yuri sighed, relaxing his shoulders a bit. “Don’t say that. I’m not breaking up with you, I’m just… I’m a little mad.”  
“You’re not?” Victor sniffled, looking up and wiping his eyes.   
“No, I mean, I love you.” Yuri blushed. He still meant that. He was just peeved that Victor didn’t listen to him. “I just wish you’d be a little more responsible.”  
“I will be from now on, fuck, I’m so sorry.” Victor swallowed. “I promise it was just an accident. I-I just couldn’t believe that I won and I knew it was all because of you. I didn’t think…” He stopped and let a few more quiet sobs tumble from his mouth. “Shit, I’m sorry Yuri.”  
Ugh. Yuri hated how sad he looked. Victor might be a little strong headed sometimes and impulsive, but he hadn’t done anything based on ulterior motives. He was just… sweet. He cared more about love then he did about his own career.   
“Can you forgive me? I’ll win next time too. O-Or I’ll do my best to. I swear to God I’ll podium. I’ll make up for all of this and I’ll be a good enough skater to make people forget about how I kissed you today. I’ll make whatever statement you want me to make too.”  
“Vitya…” Yuri took a deep breath and his heart melted when he looked at Victor. “Hey, I’m being too harsh. I’m not mad.” He knelt down in front of him and put his arms around Victor’s torso, pressing his head against his heart.   
“Don’t scare me like that.” Victor sniffed, kissing the top of Yuri’s head and squeezing him. “I’m so afraid that you’ll change your mind about me.”  
“I’m not going to change my mind.” Yuri pulled back and reached up to brush the tears away from Victor’s cheeks. “Look, I got mad because I want people to see you for the amazing skater that you are, but I guess since it’s out there now, we should just go with it.”  
“Really?” Victor grinned. “We don’t have to lie about it?”  
“I mean there’s no point now, right?” Yuri planted a kiss on Victor’s chin. “We’ll come up with what to say together. I’m sorry I was so harsh and so quiet on the way here. I didn’t really want to get into this until we were alone.”  
“Yeah, um, about that.” Victor sighed. “Yuri there’s gonna be a lot of times where you have every right to be angry with me. You can always be mad, but please try not to give me unnecessary anxiety. I thought you were going to dump me, I mean, my heart was breaking in that cab and you wouldn’t even look at me.”  
“You’re right.” Yuri nodded. “That was shitty of me. I’m sorry, okay? Let’s forget about all of this for now. What matters the most today is that you did an amazing job and you won the first competition of the season. I’m so insanely proud of you.” He pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek just to reassure him and took a deep breath to get the negativity out of his system. Now that he looked closely, Victor looked really cute when he cried, but Yuri felt like shit for making him feel like this.  
“So um…” Victor blushed and reached up to let his hair down. “Do you still want to have sex with me today? You don’t have to, but…” He bent down and kissed Yuri’s lips for a short moment. “I did win gold, you know?”  
“Well I kind of promised, right?” Yuri laughed. “Um… Yeah, but I’m a little bit nervous. Can you just tell me what to do? I’m worried about hurting you.”  
“Oh trust me, I’ll be fine.” Victor said, standing up and pulling Yuri to his feet. “I’ll show you everything. I mean you’ve watched porn and stuff, right? You know how it works.”  
“Um, actually I don’t really watch that stuff. It makes me feel kind of, I don’t know, gross? I know how it goes though.”  
“Okay, I’ll walk you through still.” Victor pressed a shy kiss to Yuri’s cheek and took his hands, pulling him towards the other bed, the one they’d slept in last night. “Just get me naked first, alright? You’ll feel better if I’m vulnerable first.”  
“Okay, um… S-Sorry if I’m awkward.”  
“Just take a deep breath.” Victor cooed to him, cupping Yuri’s face in his hands and smiling. “Everyone’s first time is a little awkward. Just don’t worry and think about whatever you want to do to me and tell me whatever you want me to do to you. If you don’t know what to do, I’ll lead. It’ll be okay.” He reached down and tugged his shirt up over his head, shaking his hair out before he took Yuri’s hands and put them on his hips. “Do what comes natural.”  
Yuri swallowed and nodded his head, his eyes wandering over Victor’s pale, but defined chest. Every part of his body was so hard with muscle, but the skin was so smooth. He didn’t know a ton about sex, but he knew a few things. He knew that foreplay was really important and he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to last very long. It would probably be smart to get Victor really warmed up before the actual sex, so he wouldn’t be able to last long either. Yuri turned his head and kissed a line down Victor’s neck, pressing his lips to each hickey as he sunk lower, kissing across his chest, down to his abs, his v-lines. When he was on his knees, he tugged down Victor’s leggings and kissed his bulge through the black thong he had on underneath.   
“Oh.” Victor sighed, slipping a hand into Yuri’s hair. “Okay you’re a little bolder than I thought you’d be.”  
“Yeah?” Yuri pulled the thong down too and took a long look at Victor’s erection, how the tip glistened and how it stood up so eagerly. He wanted to make Victor feel good too after what he’d done for him that morning, so he leaned in and took it in his mouth. It was bigger than it looked, less than half of his length filling Yuri’s mouth.   
“Yuri.” Victor whimpered, his hand tightening in Yuri’s hair.   
He couldn’t fit the whole thing, but he sucked him for a few minutes, using his hand on what wouldn’t fit. The taste wasn’t what he expected. It tasted a lot like Victor’s neck, just a little bit saltier and even that taste faded the more he sucked. He did it until his pants were painfully tight and took his mouth away, pulling his sweater off and standing up to kiss Victor.   
“You have no reason to be nervous, you’re fucking good at this.” Victor breathed against Yuri’s lips. “Seriously. Y-You should start prepping me before I get too far along.”  
“Are you sure that won’t hurt?”  
“I’m used to it.” Victor shrugged, pressing a few kisses to Yuri’s cheeks. “Go get the lube out of my suitcase and a condom. It’s all in the little pocket in the front.”   
“Okay.” Yuri nuzzled their noses together for a second and kicked off his shoes, unzipping his pants and dropping those to the floor to give himself some relief before he went to grab what they needed. “Why is it pink?” He frowned when he took the lube out, taking two condoms in case one broke or he just fucked up putting one on.   
“It smells like cotton candy.” Victor laughed as he laid down on the bed and spread his legs a little bit, looking at Yuri with pink cheeks. “Do you know what to do?”  
“A little bit.”  
“Okay, I’ll help. Get naked though.”  
“I don’t want to look dumb.”  
“You’re not going to look dumb. I love your body.” Victor said, watching as Yuri dropped his boxer briefs, peeled off his shirt, and slid into bed beside him. “Put the condom on first before your hands get all slippery.”  
Yuri nodded and tore the wrapper open, blushing a little as he fumbled to get it on.   
“You’re so cute.” Victor said, reaching over and rolling it down Yuri’s length. “Have you ever fingered yourself before?”  
“What?!” Yuri’s face flashed red. “N-No.”  
“Shh, I’m just asking.” Victor laughed, lying back against the pillows. “Stop worrying so much about me judging you. I have a drawer full of sex toys at home.” He pressed the lube back into Yuri’s hand and parted his thighs a little more. “First, put a little bit on me down there, then just get it all over your fingers and put them in one by one. We can stop at three.”  
“Okay.” Yuri swallowed, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers and biting his lip as he slid his hand between Victor’s legs, spreading it around his taught entrance. It felt so dirty to be touching another person there, a place he’d never even touched himself.   
Victor reached up to cup Yuri’s face in his hand and leaned in to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Just start with your index finger and don’t worry about hurting me.”  
“Okay, but you’ll tell me if I do right?”  
“I will.” Victor took his hand away and used it to stroke himself as Yuri carefully pushed his index finger inside. “Now just move it in and out a little bit.”  
Yuri did what Victor told him to do and blushed at how tight and warm he was around him. His face looked so pretty like this too, his eyes all sparkly and his cheeks pink. He worked his finger in and out and leaned in to kiss Victor’s neck while he did it, wanting to make him feel all the nice little tingles that he got when Victor did the same to him. He kept his promise from yesterday too and left a few hickies of his own on Victor’s neck to stand out against all the others he had peppering his chest and collar.  
“Put your middle finger in.”  
“Already?”  
Victor nodded and turned his head to the side to give Yuri a little more access to his neck as he pushed the second finger in. “Now scissor them around like this.” Victor said, taking his hand off his cock and making a little scissor gesture. “That’s how you stretch it out. Push them in deeper too.”  
Yuri followed his directions and pressed his cock against Victor’s hip a little as he worked his fingers. Victor still felt really tight, but he pushed his fingers in deeper and the younger one gasped, his back arching up and his toes curling. “What’d I do?”  
“Right there.” Victor sighed, his face redder than before. “Do exactly what you just did.”  
“Um…” Yuri pushed them in the same way and Victor moaned, high pitched and breathy just like Yuri had always imagined him sounding. “Vitya…”  
“Give me the third one now.”  
He complied and worked all three fingers in and out a little faster than before, pushing them in deep to hit that special bundle of nerves that was making Victor whimper all those adorable things. Just hearing him was making it hard to control himself. Yuri found himself rocking against Victor’s hip as he moved those fingers back and forth.   
“Okay, fuck, I’m ready.” Victor breathed, reaching for the lube again and pouring some onto his hand. “Here.” He reached over and stroked Yuri through the condom, spreading the wetness over him before adding a little more to himself between his legs. “Do you want me to ride you? I thought that might be best since you wouldn’t have to do much and you could kind of just experience it, you know?”  
“Y-Yeah, that sounds good.”  
“Great.” Victor leaned over and kissed him hard, licking his mouth open straight away and curling his tongue around Yuri’s, sucking on his lower lip. He pushed Yuri onto his back next and climbed over to straddle him, one hand holding Yuri’s cock and angling it just right. “Make sure you touch me the whole time.” He smiled, waiting for Yuri to start stroking him before he sighed and sunk down a little. “Fuck you’re kind of big for me.” Victor shut his eyes. “Yuri…”  
“Does it hurt?” Yuri swallowed, rubbing his thumb around Victor’s tip as he sunk further down.   
“No it feels great, just let me find the right angle.” Victor started to bounce himself up and down a little bit and rolled his hips, his face flushed as he moved around until he found what he was looking for and gasped, guiding himself back and forth at a faster pace.   
“Holy shit.” Yuri breathed. “Vitya.” He was so tight and so warm, purposefully tensing and untensing his muscles just to squeeze him.   
“Yuri.” Victor whimpered, his head tipping back. “You feel so good, oh my God. K-Keep touching me.” His cock wept into Yuri’s hand as he rode him, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.   
Yuri kept his eyes open just to look at him. He’d never seen someone who was so beautiful with that hair and that slender body, the hard cock that twitched in his hand when he teased it. Yuri slid his hand up Victor’s side and toyed with his nipple, his heart skipping a beat when Victor whined in response.   
“I’ve never felt this good.” Victor breathed, putting his hand over Yuri’s and making him rub at his chest a little harder. “I-It’s like you’re the perfect size for me. You fill me all the way up, but you’re not too big for me to take and it feels so fucking good Yuri.”  
Yuri propped himself up on one elbow and tugged Victor down into a kiss. He couldn’t really form words well. Not when his heart was racing like this and he was trying so hard not to lose control of himself, but he needed Victor to know how in love he felt. He kissed him with all of the love that he had in him, holding his face as their tongues intertwined. He loved this boy so fucking much. “Vitya.” He whispered against his wet lips. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.” Victor grinned, rolling his hips. “Do you feel good?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded, his voice heavy. “Your body is perfect.”  
“Really?”  
Yuri just nodded again and bit his lip, stroking Victor a little faster so he’d moan.   
“Nnn… Y-Yuri, I’m not usually like this, but I-I’m gonna cum soon.” Victor gasped. “I’ve been imagining this for like five years.”  
Thank God because Yuri was not going to be able to last much longer. He wrapped his free arm around Victor’s waist and pulled them both back a little so he could lean against the pillows for support and sit up while Victor rode him. He needed to be kissing him. Yuri sucked on his neck and pushed his hips up to meet with Victor, breathing hard against his skin. “Vitya.” He panted. “I-I’m close, but I don’t want this to end.”  
“I know, it feels so good.” Victor laughed, pulling Yuri’s face up into another real kiss as he started to bounce up and down a little faster. “I get kind of loud when I cum, don’t get freaked out.”  
“I want to hear it.” Yuri murmured, sliding his hand down Victor’s side just to feel the smoothness of his skin. He felt so warm. He tightened his fist around Victor’s cock and licked a stripe up his neck, trying to get him there first.   
“A-Aah!” Victor gasped. “Nnn… Yuri...”  
“Moan for me, I’m almost there Vitya. You feel amazing. I want to hear you cum.”  
“Yuri!” His head tipped back in ecstasy and he put his hands on Yuri’s shoulders for balance when he sped up some more. “Make me cum, Yuri. I-I want to cum for you. Fuck me.”  
Yuri’s thighs trembled underneath him and he hid his face in Victor’s neck. He could feel his orgasm swelling, but he was trying as hard as he could to hold it back. He didn’t want to finish before Victor got there.   
High pitched little ah’s tumbled out of Victor’s mouth, raising in volume each time. Yuri decided to take matters in his own hands and tightened his hand again, sucking hard on his neck as he jacked off Victor hard and quick, listening to his voice get higher.   
“YURI!” Victor cried out when he came and that was all it took for Yuri to release, bucking his hips up against the other’s as he stroked Victor through his orgasm, amazed at how much Victor came into his hand and over his stomach. He forced his eyes open too to see how Victor looked when he came and the sight alone made him shiver, all droopy eyed with his mouth open and his hair in his face. “Wow.” Victor breathed, still rocking his hips slowly back and forth as he finished completely. “That was so good. I swear I usually last longer than that. You just get me kind of excited.”   
“I… I-I don’t think I can speak English right now.” Yuri blinked. “That was…”  
“A good first time?”  
“Definitely.” Yuri sighed, wrapping his arms around him and hugging tight. “I’m sorry for yelling earlier.”  
“After that orgasm, I forgive you completely.” Victor climbed out of his lap and snuggled into his side, pressing a few cute kisses to Yuri’s neck and cheek. “Shower with me?”  
“Sure.” Yuri smiled, nuzzling his nose against Victor’s hair. “That was really, really good Vitya.”  
“Was it like you thought it would be?”  
“Better.” He mumbled, shutting his eyes as he held on to Victor. “I’m so crazy proud of you today. You’re gonna be in the finals for sure.”  
“Mm.” Yuri pressed a lazy kiss against Victor’s forehead and gave one more squeeze before pushing himself up out of bed. “I’ll set up an interview, so we can set things straight alright? We can probably do it tonight.”  
“Okay. What are we going to say?”  
“Well since it’s out there now, I don’t see a point in lying. We’ll say we’re in a relationship.” Yuri walked to the bathroom with Victor following close behind and turned on the shower, blushing when Victor’s arms wrapped around his waist and he started to kiss the back of his neck and shoulders. “But let me do most of the talking okay? I want everyone to know I became your coach because you’re an amazing skater and I want the focus from today to be on you winning gold, not us kissing.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Victor kissed his shoulder then stepped around him to climb into the tub. “Can I kiss you a little and stuff in public from now on? Like at competitions and stuff? Because I really like finally having someone who’s always there to support me and I feel a lot more confident when we can do those things.”  
“Yeah. I hated holding it back too.” Yuri stepped inside and pulled the curtain closed, leaning in to catch Victor’s lips in a soft kiss. He was still reeling from the sex, so he couldn’t resist being all cheesy and affectionate.  
“Yuri.” Victor giggled when he started kissing down his neck, licking all of the water droplets off his skin. “That tickles.”  
“You’re just so cute. I can’t help it.” Yuri nuzzled his nose against Victor’s and kissed him one more time, leaning their foreheads together when he pulled away. “Hey, we’ll deal with this together, alright? Soon everyone is going to know how amazing you are just as much as I do.”  
Victor flashed that big grin again and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s neck, the water soaking that long hair. “Thank you.”  
“Stop thanking me.” Yuri laughed. “I do it because I love you.”


	8. Chapter Eight

They invited one of the bigger reporters to the hotel room and cleaned it up a bit, Yuri forcing Victor to wear something a little more presentable. They were just going to answer a few questions, do it on camera, and be done with the whole thing. The woman who was doing the interview was someone that Yuri knew loosely, she’d interviewed him countless times throughout his career, so he knew that she was nice and respectful and also had a sense of who he was.   
They sat together on the foot of one of the beds while she pulled up a chair and a cameraman stood behind her, filming. “Sooo.” She laughed. “I think we should just cut to the chase. Everyone wants to know what that kiss really meant today. Are you guys dating, or was it a crazier spur of the moment type thing.”  
“We’re in a relationship.” Yuri nodded. “Very, very recently though. I want to make it clear that I didn’t start coaching Victor out of any romantic interest. I think we all saw today what an amazing and talented skater he is, but we spent a lot of time together, we got to know each other a lot. I’m still his coach, but our relationship extends a little beyond that now.”  
“When did you start dating?”  
“Literally like yesterday.” Victor giggled, hugging Yuri’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder. “It kind of took him a while.”  
“So this is new?”  
“Yeah, but-“  
“Vitya.” Yuri smiled, nudging him in the side before turning back to the reporter. “That’s all we’re going to say about our relationship, but we’d really love to talk about Victor’s plans for the season.”  
They answered a few more questions about Victor’s training regimen, his goals, his hopes for the finals, then the reporter and her cameraman went on their way and Yuri curled up on the bed with Victor, just holding him close and playing with his hair.   
“You want to go out to dinner?” Yuri whispered, pressing a few kisses to Victor’s neck. “We could just eat here at the hotel if you’re feeling tired.”  
“Mm, yeah I’m sleepy.” Victor yawned as he rolled over and nestled himself into Yuri’s chest, his eyes shut and his cheeks still dusted that light pink color. “Hey Yuri?”  
“Yeah?”  
“When we go back home, um… Can you stay the night with me every now and then? I feel so much better sleeping with you than by myself.”  
“Sure, Victor. I have to fly back home for a few days soon, do you um…” Yuri bit his lip. “Do you want to meet my family?”  
Victor shot up and looked up at him with those huge sparkling eyes. “Really?”  
“Yeah of course.”  
“Yuri.” Victor yanked him up too and hugged him tight. “No one’s ever brought me home to meet their parents before.”  
“Yeah well uhh no one’s ever done to me what you did earlier, so first time for everything right?” Yuri shrugged. “But seriously. I want them to know you. I think they’ll love you.” He looked at Victor’s eyes again and bit his lip. “Please don’t cry again.”  
“I’m just happy.” Victor grinned, his eyes welling as he peppered Yuri’s face in little kisses. “This is really happening, isn’t it? You actually give a shit about me and stuff.”  
“Of course I do. Hey.” Yuri brought his hands up to Victor’s cheeks. “No more insecurities okay? You deserve love just as much as anyone else. This is real.”  
“Okay.” Victor sniffed, smiling as he turned his head and gave Yuri a kiss on his lips so soft he was barely aware that their lips were touching. “I’ll be the best boyfriend slash skater you’ve ever seen, alright?”  
“Alright.” Yuri laughed as he hugged Victor a little tighter. When he had the energy, he was going to finally take Victor up on that promise he’d made a week ago and take him dancing, or something that Victor really wanted to do. Anything to make this beautiful boy smile for him a little more. “I think you already are.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grinded for this one lmao feel free to tell me whether it's trash or not


End file.
